


Agent Korra: Ultraviolence

by Korraislife



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Archer crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraislife/pseuds/Korraislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Korra may be  impressive , sophisticated spy but  does she have what it takes to sneak back into her field agent's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really loved the idea of the legend of Korra characters as archer characters . These first four chapters are basically introductions . I'll add all the tags soon

  


Tahno  sparked  his  jumper cables together and turned to face Korra, who was on the wall hanging from shackles. "Agent Korra... Codename  Avatar," the Electricity crackled. And Tahno stepped closer to Korra  ”Known from the fire nation to the earth kingdom as the world's most dangerous spy,’’ he smirked deviously  ‘’ So for us… this is how I would love to say… a good get but” he scoffed,  walking  in front of her. His grin widened “Not so good for you Agent Korra because you have information that I want and  I know this is cliche…but we have ways of making you… talk”

  


Korra  turned  her head  to Tahno and laughed “What? with your little Sato cart battery .“ She just couldn't take him seriously. Especially with the corny accent he tried to have. 

  


Tahno turned and pointed with the cable “Sato mobile. “ he shot back.

Korra  was  far from intimidated and loved pushing his buttons .In fact she loved pushing everyone's buttons ,it was what she did best.“Whatever would you pick an accent and stick with it., “ she smirked. 

  


Korra knew that she got to Tahno when he growled backed at her.“Listen here you little - “ 

  


“Son of a bitch! What is the point of the simulations… “ Senna began. She was one of the four co CEOs of SURIS (Secret United Republic Intelligence Service)along with Tonraq ,Tenzin ,and Lin.

  


Korra  smirked  as she stared at her mother through  the glass window. ‘’Tahno’s arousal.’’  She joked.

  


Making Senna  scowl in return  “… If you don't take them seriously ! “ she yelled. 

  


“Mom how can I between his lame accent and Sato cart” Korra  whined. It's not that  she didn't take the simulation serious. It was Tahno who she couldn't take Seriously.

  


Senna placed her hand over her forehead in disbelief and Tahno injected “Sato mobile “

  


Korra  turned  her attention to him“Shut up,”

  


And Senna had enough“Alright that's  it! exercise  terminated,’’ she crossed her arms and scowled through the double sided window.

  


‘’ All right that's lunch’’Korra  said.

  


‘’ Agent performance Unsatisfactory!’’ Senna yelled as she walked away from the window .

  


Korra scowled ‘’C'mon at worst that was average ‘’ she yelled out.

  


Tahno stared at Korra with a frown ‘’Damn Korra ,’’

  


‘’What ?!’’ She raised an eyebrow. The agent scoffed.

  


‘’ You think this is a game?!’’ He yelled raising jumper cable.

  


‘’No I think pai sho is a game ,’’ she said with a smug grin.’Too easy ‘ 

  


‘’ What if I'd been the real red lotus,’’ tahno asked.

  


Korra rolled her eyes ‘’ I'd assume you be trying to suck a promotion out of some red lotus guy's cock,’’ she laughed ‘that was good one’ she thought.

  


‘’Well maybe I wouldn't get promoted ,’’ he shot back taking a step closer to the agent.

  


‘’ ...never will’’she added.

  


‘’Because my mommy and daddy aren't the boss!’’  The older man  spewed out.

  


Korra scowled,  kicking her foot up inches in front Tahno's face she said, ‘’ And maybe you just got your face kicked off!’’ wiggling  her toes ‘’ that is my foot in your face smell the embarrassment!’’ Tahno zapped her ankle and Korra cringed in pain,falling from her shackles tahno walked out of the simulation booth, Korra looked at the window ’’aah! Aah! mother did you see that mooooom.’’

  


*

Next day

  


Korra walked into the SURIS headquarters finally laying her eyes on the Agent she was crazy about.

‘’Asami!Hey Asami! look at my hair cut and tell me what I look like,’’  she smiled walking up to her.

  


Asami crossed her arms and scoffed.’’Um like the self absorbed asshole I broke up with six months ago,’’ she crossed her arms ‘’ so don't speak to me ever and while you're not speaking to me jump up your own Ass and die,’’ She turned and walked away.

  


Korra’s face scrunched up ‘’Oh really after all that HR mediation really?!’’ She yelled as Asami walked Away.

  


‘’Yup!’’ the green eyed agent yelled back .

  


‘’After all Bolin’s hard work!’’ She frowned and mako came out from his office.Mako was the accountant in SURIS and Korra's ex boyfriend . While they had broken up years ago ever since she hadn't been fond of him or his presence.

  


‘’Is that Korra ?’’ He called out.

  


‘Ugh shit’ Korra groaned as Mako walked up to her. The blue eyed agent let out long breath.

  


‘’Korra hey ,’’ he greeted her holding out his hand for Korra to shake .

  


Korra smacked his hand ‘’Go away ! ‘’ she scowled.

  


And Mako rubbed his hand as he spoke ‘’Listen about your operations account ,’’

  


Korra walked off ‘’Not a good time ‘’ She insisted .

Mako stopped the agent  by placing a hand on her shoulder ‘’You got some serious discrepancies in your account ‘’   He stressed.‘’ I'm sure you wouldn't  you SURIS funds for you personal expense.’’ 

  


The avatar turned her head ‘’ That is a very serious implication mako,’’ she chuckled , thinking about all this bottles of wine and extravagant items she has spent to show off  on her dates and what not.

  


And Mako's hazel brown eyes tightened ‘’ Well so is embezzlement,’’ he growled.

  


Making Korra raise her voice ’’Yeah well so is the fact that you some crazy how are screwing my girl ,’’ she pouted as the rest of their coworker looked their way.

  


‘’Korra please,’’ he tried to shush her.

  


The avatar  spoke louder.‘’What?! Is that not common knowledge! Cmon you guys all know about Asami and Mako right? If Bolin knows then everyone knows because Bolin’s huge fat mouth right Bolin ,’’ Bolin poked his head out his office and Gasped.

  


‘’Hr mediations are supposed to be confidential and as for you Mako fuck off ,’’ she spewed and walked off.

‘’Korra ,’’ Mako called after her.‘’Your account ‘’ he sighed feeling defeated .

  


While Korra  walked into Bolin's office . She frowned seeing him slumped over on his desk sobbing.’’Heeeey nooo you're so ugly when you cry,’’ she tried sounding sympathetic .

  


The HR director lifted his head ‘’Korra you stood me up again last night ,’’ he sniffled.

  


‘’Oh uh what? What happened  was  My polar bear dog got out…’’ She placed her fingers on her chin as she thought of an excuse to use ‘Dammit’ she sighed. ‘’ sorry I could have sworn had something for this,’’ she admitted.slightly feeling bad about the man sobbing. The agent awkwardly placed her hand on his shoulder.

‘’ Cmon ugly duckling ,’’ tapping the tip of his nose she smiled ‘’Bawk! Bawk !’’


	2. Mole Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapter is better than the last

Korra had just left an intense meeting with her four bosses. None of them were pleased with her SURIS operations account. So she thought of a way to fix the problem. It involved getting into the mainframe, to move the money  from  someone else's account. She made up a mole hunt to fool the SURIS workers, however no one would cooperate with her .The Agent had asked Bolin, Mako ,even Tahno and Opal ,everyone who had access to the mainframe,yet no one budged.Korra was left with one other option.

 

_**12:45 AM** _

 

Korra  stood on the roof of a building, parallel to the SURIS building.Her eyes were locked on the roof portal that allowed access inside the building. She scoffed and sarcastically remarked ‘’Thanks to Mako now I have to sneak into the main frame.’’she aimed her grapple gun across at the door on the roof and continued ‘’And ruin my nine hundred yuan  Kim possible crop top.’’ The Avatar shot her gun and zipped along to the other building. Next to the stairway was an opening to the vent, so she crept the cover open, then slid down the chute and navigated her way into the SURIS headquarters .

 

‘ _Time to break into the mainframe’_

 

Sneaking into SURIS that night wasn't only in Korra’s agenda. When Tanho learned about Korra’s mole hunt he knew his  cover would be blown any day now . So he planned on taking money to fly back to Ba Sing Se. He arrived to SURIS at 1AM and unlocked the front door .the red lotus spy disarmed the alarm and proceeded into the elevator.

* * *

 

_**12:55 AM** _

 

Asami had just received a phone call from Tenzin . He informed her some sorta break in at SURIS and told the agent she was to meet Lin at SURIS immediately. The news shocked her and she gasped after hanging the phone up.Tonight was Asami and Mako’s usually Friday date night,where they would spent the night in Asami's apartment and Mako would cook them stir fry. So a frown was placed on her face and she turned to Mako to explain ‘’There's been a break in at Suris!’’ The agent stood up from the table,and quickly grabbed her tech nines on the counter.

 

Mako watched how fast   Asami moved ‘’But it's stir fry day ‘’ he whined.

She waved her hands, faking enthusiasm ‘’Yaaay’’  she exaggerated. ‘’ But if I'm not here…’’

 

Mako scoffed and they both made their way down to Asami’s car.

 

‘’I mean after three months of us dating or whatever we're doing  I just think it's a little weird you can't leave me alone in your apartment ‘’ the accountant pouted as He sped through the  streets .

Asami rolled her eyes and  groaned ‘’I know but like I told Korra I have trust issues all right ,’’ mako nodded his head in agreement ‘’But it's iroh’s fault ,’’ she insisted.

 

‘’Okay I get it.’’

 

‘’With the lying and the cheating,’’ she sighed ‘’I'm sorry mako it's not you. ‘’

 

The boy gripped the steering wheel tighter ‘’it's fine I get it.’’

 

‘’Not to mention Korra and her narassic lying ass,’’ reflecting on the blue eyed agent .It her scoff and say ‘’ Do you know once during sex, she called...her...own name ou-”

 

‘’I get it !!!’’ He yelled ,pressing on the breaks. Mako returned to  his normal voice ‘’ and here we are.’’ They arrived in front of the SURIS building .

 

* * *

 

After finding her way into the mainframe.  She rushed to a computer and it instantly asked for a password. Korra thought ‘ _what would a password of a top secret agency be ‘_ speaking absent minded  ‘’Password,’’ she placed her hand under her chin’’ hmmm’’ she hummed, contemplating ‘’password, how about, guest !’’ The agent typed quick. And to her surprise ,she got in.

‘’Oh my gosh, really Lin ?’’ She chuckled and found her way into her profile . Her fingers tapped against the wooden desk and she squinted her eyes ,looking at the screen.

‘’Alright operations account,’’ she browsed the server . ‘’how deep... ‘’ her eyes flashed open, she yelled ‘’did I fuck myself over! Oh shit how did I spend that much money ,’’ immediately thinking back

 

‘ _**she stood in front of the  mirror and admired herself in her long sleeve dark blue crop top with her butler standing next to her  ‘’Yeah I know it's sexy Naga and it's only 900 yuans so I want five in a dark blue and I'll take five in a slightly darker blue’’ ’**_

 

She continued fidgeting with her account ‘’Hmm let's put my expenses into .. Some pathetic idiots account by the name of ...tahno,’’  the agent tensed. She realized she wasn't alone anymore.  She jumped and tried to play it off ‘’Oh, Oh god!’’

 

‘’That's not very nice,’’ tahno said as he made his way up to Korra.

 

She chuckled awkwardly  and said in a fake tone‘’Hey I was just talking about you and how this isn't what it looks like.’’

 

His eyebrow quirked up ‘’ There's a lot of that going around,’’   

 

And the agent inhaled through her teeth ‘’Yeah it's an epidemic .’’

 

‘’For an example I'm not from united republic ,’’ he said.

 

Which took Korra by surprise ‘’Excuse me.’’

 

‘’I'm the mole and thanks for breaking into the main frame for me.’’

 

‘’Dukes!’’ she sighed’

‘’... Because I'll need 50,000 for travel expenses ,’’

 

Korra's eye shot open . The blue eyed agent stood up from her chair‘’50,000!?’’ She coughed’ ’ That's too much,’’

 

‘’From your account ,’’ he threatened and shrugged ‘’It's  all last minute bookings…’’ The mole pulled his pistol out. ‘’for two.’’ he cocked gun the gun aiming it at Korra . She  felt the heat travel through out her body. And she held her Hands up in front of the man .

 

‘’Wha- oh’’  she sighed. Tahno began to walked her out of the mainframe at gunpoint.

 

‘’Because when I hand in the notorious avatar to the red lotus I won't just get a promotion, I'll get my own office ,’’ he smirked, Proud of his plan. They made  their way to the elevator.

 

Suddenly they were  stopped by  Asami, and she pointed her gun at  Tahno “Too bad you'll never see it,”

 

The  mole froze in  his tracks “What the-”

Korra  interrupted him with an elbow to his face. Tahno dropped to ground. Korra  ran  toward Asami  calling  out to her

 

“Asami! Tahno a  mole and he's working  with the red Lotus,” she stopped  catching  her breath “can you believe that? “

 

Asami  discarded the cyan eyed  agent in front of  her “Yeah shut up… “ she turned her  attention to  Tahno “and you drop it, “

 

“Or what?”he threatened.

 

And  Korra  interrupted “ Noooop! do not wind her up ,That is a big gun and she gets obsessed over me.”

 

Asami Gasped. She was dumbfounded and yelled back at  Korra “ Obsessed over you?!”

 

“That's why I dumped her,” she said..

 

And Asami  placed her second  gun to Korra’s chin.  “You little-” and Korra  drew her gun  out placing it against  Asami’s chin and the tall  agent  exclaimed “I dumped you.. because you're sooooo, fucking obsessed with yourself!!”

 

The avatar  matched Asami’s tone “See!! you just want all my attention to be on you because… You're the .. One obsessed with me! ’’

 

Asami scoffed,stunned in disbelief. ‘’I'm the one obsessed with you?!’’

 

‘’Look at me !! I would be too!’’

 

‘’ you narcissistic son of a -” A ding from the elevator cut Asami off and she turned her head to see tahno making it into the elevator.

 

‘’Mako why are you just sitting out here eating stir fry? ,’’ Lin said. The break in had her on edge.

 

Mako shrugged. He was nonchalant ‘’Asami said to wait out here,’’  the accountant  leaned against the car.

And  the door busted  open. Lin was shocked not to see Asami  ‘’Tahno?’’

 

‘’Ms.beifong’’ his eyes widen.

 

‘’What's this shit about a break in .’’ She said . An tahno walked up to her.

 

He tried to think of an excuse but was lost for words ‘’Uh’’ he scratched the back of his head.

 

Korra And asami ran out the front door. the avatar shouted out‘’Lin look out tahno is a mole .’’

 

Lin tittered at the accusation . Sarcasm filled her voice ‘’Oh Bolin’s just full of crap as he is carbohydrates now,’’ She chuckled. Until Tahno wrapped an arm around her neck ‘’...hey’’ she yell and he aimed his gun toward Korra and Asami.

 

His voice was threatening .‘’Not this time you bitch,’’  the mole  returned to his natural tone  when he suggested ‘’also you guys should be nicer to Bolin’’

 

Asami protested ‘’I'm always nice to him!’’

 

And mako chimed in ‘’To his face,’’

 

‘’Somebody do something !’’Lin yelled . And Korra was quick to wrap her arm around Asami's neck and followed by aiming her gun back at tahno.

 

Asami groaned,shaking her head. ‘ _Stupid idiot ‘_ she thought . The green eyed agent scowled as she spat ‘’ Korra what are you doing, you dumb ass,’’

 

‘’Be quiet it's classic miss direction,’’ she assured .  She raised her voice as she spoke to tahno ‘’ Looks like we've got a Agni Kai standoff.’’

 

‘’How is this a standoff I don't care if you shoot her,’’ he said.

 

‘’Smart ass,’’ Asami muttered under her breath.

 

‘’I do!’’ Mako chimed in .

 

But Korra kept her focus on Tahnoo.They locked eyes.  ‘’But what if I shoot her avatar

Korra ,’’ he threaten.korra squinted her eyes. She looked from tahno to Lin ,back to tahno.

‘’Yes picture her dead in a gutter…’’  and the avatar did.

 

‘’Korra!!’’ Asami gasped and jerked forward . ‘’Holy shit!’’ She exclaimed.

 

Mako and tahno looked at each other, confused, they looked to Asami  ‘’ What ?’’ They said in unison

 

‘’Her nipples just got hard!’’

 

‘’What?! ‘’ Tahno and Lin exclaimed .‘’...The heck is wrong with you people ,’’ he finished before getting finessed with bullets.  Lin ran over to Korra, who sarcastically said

‘’Nothing! you on the other hand have bullets in-’’ Lin began swatting Korra  ‘’ow’’

Lin continued smacking her ‘’The..Thought ...of ..me.. dead.. makes.. your nipples hard !!’’ She yelled . And Korra scoffed ‘’What?!  No it's just cold outside ,’’ rubbing her forehead where Lin smacked her’’ Jeez hostile work environment.’’

 


End file.
